Many commercial products are currently available for cleaning the surfaces of urethane process equipment. Generally, these products contain oil-based soaps and/or petroleum solvents which tend to be quite irritating to the skin of the user, and moreover are typically not biodegradable. A more user and environmentally friendly cleaner for urethane process equipment is needed.
It would be desirable to formulate a cleaner for urethane process equipment which would be effective, non-irritating to the user, and biodegradable.